


Codex: The Lost Pages

by writerdragonfly



Series: Diverged in a Yellow Wood [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Gen, Supplementary Reading, background world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: The lost pages on Sentinels and Guides in Thedas by an unknown author. Collected during the Dragon Age Inquisition.
Series: Diverged in a Yellow Wood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658602





	1. Codex Entry: Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome~! 
> 
> This is supplementary information for _A Yellow Wood_. 
> 
> Because I wasn't sure how to include this within the fic itself, I've separated it into a standalone. References may be made back to this during the fic, with links added. Consider this like codex entries.
> 
> Additional chapters may be added at any time. Because this is background information, it may have more frequent updates than my usual.

##  _Codex Entry: Sentinel_

A person who is born with a specific inactive biological trait. After being activated by situations of high pressure or imminent danger, Sentinels have varying levels of hypersensitive senses and instincts. However, Sentinels often need an emotional anchor to adjust to handling excessive input. Zone/zoning is a state of hyper-focus or hyper fixation on excessive input that leaves the Sentinel in a state of catatonia.

It is believed by many that Sentinels have a soulmate, who is the only person who can help them carry their burden. The general belief is that Guides are the only possible emotional anchor for a Sentinel.   
  


The words Sentinel and sentinel are often used interchangeably despite the functional difference of either word.   
  


In elven, Sentinels are known as _Panelan_. Despite the general distinction of Sentinel’s “magical ability,” it is possible for dwarves to be Sentinels. Under the Qun, Sentinels are generally known as berserkers and are not informed of the anchoring ability of Guides and belief is not held in soulmates. 

-Taken from _The Lost Pages_ , Collected in Dragon 9:40-9:41.


	2. Codex Entry: Guide

##  _Codex Entry: Guide_

A person who is born with a specific inactive biological trait. After being activated by situations of high pressure or imminent danger, Guides have varying levels of emotional and mental control, projection, manipulation, and reading. Guides are able to recall Sentinels from hyper-focus and zoning through the use of their abilities.   
  


It is believed by many that Guides have a soulmate, in which they are pledged to support. The general belief is that the only purpose of a Guide is to serve their Sentinel. However, studies have shown that Sentinels are active in higher numbers than Guides, and as such, Guides are highly prized in most cultures.

All guides have a small degree of magical ability, but this ability is not always in a high enough quantity to warrant “mage status”. Despite this, it is possible for a Guide to have a significant amount of magical power. Not all mages can become guides, and guides are statistically low in number comparatively.   
  


Like Sentinel, the words Guide and guide are often used interchangeably despite the functional difference of either. 

In elven, Guides are known as _Amelan_. As Guides have inherent “magical ability”, there are no known cases of dwarven Guides. Under the Qun, Guides are treated no differently to Saarebas, and in some cases, killed outright. Guides with little magical ability who survive to adulthood are often used alongside re-educators. 

-Taken from _The Lost Pages_ , Collected in Dragon 9:40-9:41.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment or request specific things~!
> 
> Hit me up anywhere to harangue me into writing the next chapter, talk fic, fandom, or whatever catches your fancy.  
> [Tumblr: writerdragonfly](https://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com)  
> Discord: writerdragonfly#5403  
> [Twitter: writerdragonfly ](https://twitter.com/writerdragonfly)  
> PSN & Steam: writerdragonfly


End file.
